1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for imaging a subject and recording the image of the subject, a recording medium for recording a computer program capable of performing imaging operations, and an imaging control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known imaging apparatus capable of preventing missed photo opportunities, such as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H09-83849. In this apparatus, when a shutter key is operated, an image from a time prior to the operation of the shutter key, i.e., captured in advance, an image captured at the time of the operation of the shutter key, and an image captured after the operation of the shutter key are all recorded onto a recording medium. This enables recording of the image of the subject at a desired photo opportunity, even if the timing of the operation of the shutter key is shifted from the photo opportunity desired by the user when the user has operated the shutter key while observing a direct image displayed on a screen or a finder of the imaging apparatus.